First Love
by serenitatis417
Summary: Onesided... no more? [Rewritten]
1. A Little Something

Hello! This fic has been rewritten, again. The plot has changed a lot, but have fun reading anyway. Rookie Nine is/turning fifteen in this fic. And Sakura will be calling Sasuke without any suffixes, for a reason.

Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Critiques greatly appreciated. :3

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

'Blah' - Talking  
_"Blah"_ - Thinking  
_Blah_ - Scene Change

* * *

**_First Love_**

Chapter One: A Little Something

  
_Hokage's office_

'Well, I gather you here today to talk about the Spring Festival.' Tsunade started, looking at the group of Chuunins and Jounins assembled in front of her. 'But before we begin, there's another matter we must discuss.

'It's been around three years since Orochimaru's failed attempt to destroy Konoha. He changed his body soon after that. However, since he has to change body every three years, this year... it is possible that he'll come after Sasuke again. If he doesn't come personally, he could send spies like Kabuto here.'

'Do you think that a spy or someone would sneak into the festival, Hokage-sama?'

'It's not impossible.' Tsunade answered. 'Anbu have reported seeing foreign ninja around the border of the village. So I need you to be alert during that time. I have already sent Anbu squads to investigate. Your job will not only be supervision, but also to look out for suspicious individuals. At times like this, the village is more prone to be attacked. We can't afford to have the villagers involved.'

'Tsunade-sama, I heard that Jiraiya-sama had been searching information on Orochimaru.' One of the Jounin asked.

'You heard right, but he hasn't found much though...' The Hokage replied dryly.

'So what are the chances that he'll strike this time, if not during the festival, but this year...?'

Tsunade was silent for a moment before replying. 'I cannot be sure. Orochimaru is too unpredictable, but... aside from trying to find a new body I don't think he'll try to destroy Konoha. It's too soon; he needs to recover his army. However, we must be precautious all the same.'

Every shinobi nodded, somehow feeling the responsibility settle on their shoulders.

'Alright, I'm expecting you to do a good job. Now, about the festival...'

* * *

'Sasuke, are you listening?!' Naruto complained. Sakura turned around to see Naruto bugging Sasuke, who looked almost lost in thoughts, and couldn't help but roll her eyes. So Naruto still hasn't given up trying to make Sasuke say something besides the usual 'Hn.', 'Shut up', insults or something along those lines. 

Nowadays, she often trained with, or rather, watched over Sasuke and Naruto whenever Tsunade was busy with her paperwork or too drunk to recognize her. "_Just like the old days..."_ Sakura thought. Around a year ago, Naruto and a group of Anbu retrieved Sasuke from Orochimaru. After Naruto beating some sense into him, and five to six months of brooding, it seemed his urges to kill had slowly decreased. Although still quiet and somewhat anti-social, Sakura felt that he had became less cold and his attitudes towards things were improving, even if just slightly.

'So anyway, as I was saying, chicken flavoured ramen are the absolute BEST! You really should try it sometimes. Anyway- hey… are you even listening?!'

'Huh, did you say something?'

Naruto fell over. 'Ahh, you must be Kakashi-sensei in disguise!' he confronted, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke, who completely ignored his confrontation.

'Naruto, enough already, Sasuke doesn't feel like talking to you, so leave him alone. Honestly, I really don't want to hear you talking about your favourite ramen flavour, seeing that you talk about at least three times everyday!' Sakura scolded.

Naruto shrugged and gave his optimistic grin. 'Okay, anything you say Sakura-chan! Hooray! Ichiraku's here I come!'

"_Doesn't his enthusiasm ever run out?"_ the other two wondered with a sigh as they made their way to Ichiraku's.

'Welcome! May I take your order?' Ayame asked.

'Yes please; two chicken ramen and one seafood ramen and one pork ramen for me. Thank you!' Naruto shouted out his usual order all in one breath.

Ayame nodded and she turned to Sasuke and Sakura. 'What would you like?'

'One beef ramen please.' Sakura said.

'Same with me.' Sasuke said.

'Alright, please wait for a while.'

After about three minutes, the ramen they ordered were served. Naruto began on his ramen right away. Sasuke finished first and placed his chopsticks on top of the empty bowl. With his left hand supporting under his chin, he sat there thinking, unaware that his eyes indirectly followed to his right, in the general direction of his female companion. Sakura, once she finished her bowl and looked up, saw his gaze and blinked in surprise. With a second glance, Sasuke didn't seem to be actually looking at _her_.

'Something wrong, Sasuke?'

Sasuke's eyes darted to his right, and shook his head. 'Just thinking.'

Sakura nodded. Somehow she felt... relieved that Sasuke wasn't looking at her. Not giving it anymore afterthoughts, she let the matter rest.

* * *

After Sakura returned home, her mother left her a huge pile of laundry to do. Because her room was the closest to the backyard, her mother had decided to dump it all on her bed. The kunoichi sighed, she was looking forward to having a siesta, but now that can wait. In her room, Sakura folded the laundry while humming to lighten the boring task. 

After she finished she sat down on her bed and looked across to the table and there stood the photo frame that contained the photo of her team; Kakashi-sensei ruffling Naruto and Sasuke's hair, and her in the middle, smiling like there are no worries in the world. She sighed, wishing it would be as easy as that. Sometimes she still envied her twelve-year-old self, so talkative, so carefree and crush-free...

She diverted her gaze from the photo to the flyer next to the photo frame. She's been thinking about it ever since she found it in her mailbox a few days ago. She took the flyer and read it again for the fifth time, her eyes going over two particular sentences.

_Guys and girls, this is the perfect chance to get together with your dream date. Besides, what could be more romantic than to spend a night with them under the night sky in this enchanting and wonderful place, where magic is bound to happen?_

'15th of May... That's about two weeks away.' Sakura placed the flyer back onto the table and sat back down on the edge of her bed, her mind debating on whether to ask, or give up the false hope.

'This _could_ be my chance.' she said to herself. 'If only I had the courage to ask.'

Neji… he was her first crush and still is. She started liking him about half a year after she became a Genin. She has heard of his reputation of being last year's number one rookie and _very_ good-looking. Although she hasn't actually seen him, he fascinated her.

Her first encounter with him was when she and Ino were eating lunch one day and he walked past by ignoring a pack of fan girls trailing behind. She remembered commenting on his good looks and asking Ino who he is. When Ino answered 'that's Hyuuga Neji' she remembered her eyes widen and a dreamy smile took place.

'Should I ask him...' She wondered aloud. "_Probably not, since he has so many fangirls already."_

Fangirl.

Sakura scoffed. She had long decided that she was not a fan girl; she really, really liked him... But Neji's probably not going to see it that way. And asking him will probably lead to her confessing her feelings. Sakura blushed slightly at that thought. The confession... how will she have the courage to tell him when she's almost afraid to meet his eyes?

* * *

Hinata and Kiba walked along the training grounds with Akamaru following behind, yapping happily. Everyone was amazed at how much the white dog had grown over these two years. The two have just finished training and are on their way back home. 

'So... are we still training together tomorrow?' Hinata asked. She no longer stutters, but her personality remained timid.

'Yeah sure, no probs. You know, your moves are getting much sharper and your agility is getting better.' He complimented and she gave a small nod.

'Thank you Kiba-kun, but I still need improvement.'

'Don't worry, you're doing great. Oh, I have a mission with Shino in two days. We'll be back in 'bout a few days.' Kiba made a sour face. 'He is such a control-freak; and he always takes the thrill out of missions. It'll be so boring, just the two of us...'

'Kiba-kun, that's not very nice...' Hinata said reprovingly.

'But Hinata-chan, it's true! You know how he is; only saying what is necessary. You can't even have a relaxing conversation with him. I think I'm going to suffocate from the silence.'

Hinata, finding his childishness rather amusing, gave a soft chuckle. 'Stop acting immature Kiba-kun. We have been a team for two years; it won't be that bad.'

Kiba pouted. 'Well back then we had Hinata and Kurenai-sensei. This time it's just me and that bug-freak...'

'Don't worry, you'll be fine. Oh, I have to run; Father is expecting me to be home earlier today. See you tomorrow!' Hinata gave him a smile and waved goodbye.

For a while Kiba just stood staring at her figure disappearing into the distance, her smile imprinted in his mind. He sighed... Of course, she doesn't know it. No one does, probably except Akamaru.

He liked her. Really, _really_ liked her. It started about one or two years ago, but that didn't matter. Every little thing she did was an addition to that squirmy, flattery feeling inside him. But fact remains that she still has a crush on Naruto. Not wanting to ruin their friendship, he has to keep it in. (Plus the fact that he's a bit scared... ahem.)

But for how long? Kiba didn't know. Maybe when he felt it's the right time... Maybe when he has the courage to tell her... Maybe... Well, today as usual, she left him feeling butterflies. And as usual, there was a little something more...

* * *

Good? Bad? Anything at all? Please review and let me know!! 

**--serenitatis417**


	2. Babysitting

Fic rewritten! Please start from chapter one as plot has gone under major changes.

Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Critiques greatly appreciated. :3

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

'Blah' - Talking  
_"Blah"_ - Thinking  
_Blah_ - Scene Change

* * *

**_First Love_**

Chapter Two: Babysitting

'So one day, she decided to visit the town. Maybe I'll find my happiness there, the princess thought. Indeed, when she arrived, everyone there looked so happy.'

'Wait! But a town is so _normal_, how can it possibly be better than her castle? And how can she find happiness there?'

Tenten smiled. 'That's what we want to find out too, Hina-chan. So be patient and let's read on okay?'

'Hmm...alright.'

Watching Tenten taking care of those annoying kids and not losing her patience, Neji was quite impressed. When she had proposed story-telling, it had immediately grabbed their attention. Now they are all sitting attentively on the floor, engrossed in the story. He had to admit, if she hadn't been assigned to do this so-called mission with him, he would have already lost his temper. Not that he very impatient or hopeless with kids; no, he had looked after Hanabi enough to gain experience. But the four troublemakers sitting around Tenten were far worse than his younger cousin had ever been.

'At last, she arrived at a flower shop, where many merry residents came and went. She was sure she could find her happiness there, so she stepped inside and boy, what a vision! There were flowers _everywhere_, even hanged in baskets from the ceiling!' Tenten paused for effect, which was immediately followed by sounds of awe.

'Did they sell tulips? Maki, Hina's sister asked. 'They are so pretty... like me.' And Hina retorted, 'No way! I'm _so_ much prettier than you!'

Tenten sweat-dropped at their... vanity.

'Ooh, ooh! What about cactuses? They are so spiky and _cool!!'_ chorused Hiro and Akio, who were twins but, thankfully on Neji's part, not identical.

'Yes they did,' Answered Tenten. 'All types! Tulips, Roses, Lilies, Cosmos, Daffodils and heaps of different cactus plants. You name it, it's all there!'

"_Well, she seems to be enjoying herself."_ Neji thought. "_Although I really could be doing something more useful, like training..." _Then he remembered _why_ he's here in the first place._ "Those two idiots..."_

* * *

_Yesterday, Hokage's Office_

'I'm assigning you a C-rank mission. It is to protect a wealthy businessman and his family. He, Himuraki-san, and his wife will be travelling to the Grass Village for an important conference while their children stay back in the Lotus Village, which isn't very far from Konoha.

'You will be in pairs and take on the roles of either escorting or protecting them. Gai, as you are more experienced, you will pick one of your students and escort Himuraki-san and his wife; and I presume you'll choose Lee?'

'Yosh, Tsunade-sama!'

'Good, so Neji and Tenten, you'll be protecting their kids. The Himuraki's may not be the richest people, but they do hold a place in the middle class society. They would not request this unless they feel it's necessary. So do a good job.'

'Babysitting,' Neji muttered to himself. He wasn't very pleased at the prospect of his duty. Hearing the discontent in his voice, Tsunade raised an eyebrow and Gai quickly reminded Neji that this was a _C_-rank mission and if he couldn't complete it, he will be a failure. What the Jounin hoped to make him feel better had the exact opposite effect, as usual, and worsened Neji's mood like adding oil to an already blazing fire.

Giving Gai his infamous glare, Neji answered back that even if he didn't like it, he wasn't going to decline the mission, a C-rank one no less.

'Very nicely said, Neji! What a youthful way of thing, I'm so proud of you!'

'No problems with that then,' Tsunade concluded. 'Shizune, give them the scrolls. This is a detailed description of the mission, and some notes for taking care of the kids. You are dismissed.'

* * *

_Back to the present_

Sakura knocked on the door and waited for a response. When a 'come in' was heard, she entered and greeted the Hokage.

'Good afternoon, shishou.'

'Ah, Sakura, good that you're here. I just wanted to know, how is Sasuke?'

'Oh, he is... okay. Sasuke still trains very hard, either by himself or with Naruto.'

'But he's not pushing his limit?'

Sakura shook her head. 'I was also worried that because he can't go on missions, he'll spend most of his time doing extreme training. But, that's not case.'

'That cannot be helped.' Tsunade sighed. 'He is still on probation until we feel that he can be trusted again. But that's good to hear... However, do you sense any peculiarity? For example, signs of wanting to leave, or... murderous intents while training?'

'No... I don't think so. I assume that because the curse seal is resealed, he's more apt to control himself, and he seems calmer too.

'I see...' Tsunade murmured. 'Well, that's good. Oh, don't you have a shift at the hospital now? Well, you are dismissed.'

Sakura bowed, and left. Her shift was like every other day, and it passed quickly. On her way home, she decided to pay Sasuke a visit.

'Oh... hi Sasuke.' Sakura said when his apartment door opened. 'I just decided to see how you're doing. Umm... I brought you something.' She lifted a plastic bag containing two boxes of cherry tomatoes and gave a sheepish smile.

'Ah, thank you.'

'Don't worry about it, what are friends for, ne? Uh... if you need anything, just let me know, okay?'

Sasuke gave a curt nod.

'So uh... are you going to the festival?'

When he shrugged nonchalantly, she insisted that he should. 'You should think about going. It'd be nice to relax and celebrate a bit, you might actually somehow enjoy it. Well, I'll go now. See ya!'

Sasuke closed the door behind her and thought about what she said. The Spring Festival... che, he had threw out the flyer when he took it out of his mailbox. It had seemed pointless to go; loud crowds and festive atmospheres did not suit him well. Although staying in his apartment or training sounded promising, she had sounded so sure that he should go; maybe he'll break his habit.

'Yeah... I'll think about it.'

* * *

Good? Bad? Anything at all? Please review and let me know!

**--serenitatis417**


	3. Headed For Trouble?

Firstly, this fic has been rewritten for the second time! So please start from chapter one!!

This chapter shall be dedicated to **Stealth-Chan**. Happy Birthday!!

And also, a special mention to **PhantomBlaze**, gomen x100 for the wait!

Reviews/Comments/Ideas/Critiques greatly appreciated. :3

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

'Blah' - Talking  
_"Blah"_ - Thinking  
_Blah_ - Scene Change

* * *

**_First Love_**

Chapter Three: Headed For Trouble

The sun glared particularly strong today, and thus resulted in very noticeable heat rise. As most traces of humidity evaporated, so did Kiba's patience. The mission would have operated much faster if it was only Shino, himself, and Akamaru. However since the client is with them, he slowed them down considerably. After about an hour, they finally reached the other side of the mountain, and came across a village.

'Lads, I'm exhausted. Let's find somewhere to rest for a while.' The client said. The other two nodded and they entered the nearest teahouse. While the client is enjoying his tea blissfully, Kiba and Shino just sat at a close-by table. Then, they noticed an old man approaching them. His profile suggested that he was probably a peasant, but being trained ninja, they were both on guard.

'You boys from Konoha? My... such a nostalgic headband' He sighed and smiled. 'I used to live in Konoha. Then a few years ago, I moved here with my wife.'

The only reply he got was a nod from them.

'Hmm... you know the Hyuuga's?' the old man asked.

'Everyone's heard of the Hyuuga clan.' Shino said. From his tone, Kiba heard a warning for him to be on guard and not revealing anything.

'Ah... I suppose so. Well, I was a servant at the Hyuuga Compound, but just a mere yard-sweeper, but I still quite remember Hyuuga-sama's daughter. Looked exactly like him, she did. You've seen her I suppose?'

Kiba shrugged. 'Could have. But anyone should be able to recognise a Hyuuga.'

The old man laughed. 'You're right and- why, Satoshi-san, is that you? Excuse me boys, must catch up with an old acquaintance.' Here he nodded and moved to the next table, sat down and began chatting with their client.

'Who is he?' Kiba muttered, lowering his voice so only Shino could hear him.

'I have no idea. But he obviously is trying to get information off us.' Shino replied.

'Should the fact that he made it sound like Hyuuga-san only has one daughter raise my suspicion?'

'Shouldn't the fact that he implied Hanabi's existence rather than Hinata's raise yours?'

Kiba scoffed. 'You're very irritating at times. You could have just said yes. So what would he want with the Hyuuga's?'

'He might not be alone.'

'You're right... Think our client's got something to do with it?'

'It's possible. Just be careful of what you say from now on.'

'Ah.'

'Kiba, have you noticed? His chakra...'

'Now that you've mentioned it, yeah. Although it's quite hard to notice...'

At the other table, the old man and the client were also engaged in a quiet conversation, both skilfully speaking at a low volume; if anyone observes, it might even look like they were not talking at all. While they talked, occasional glances were thrown at Kiba and Shino, noting their behaviour. Unknown to them, they were bugged.

'What are you doing here? I thought I was the one assigned to this?' the client hissed. 'Is this an order from the hag?'

'Manners, boy. Komura-sama didn't order anything. I just thought you needed supervision.'

'Well isn't it obvious that I don't? I managed to get them here without raising suspicion. And don't give me that look; I know what you're thinking.'

'And I'm thinking...?'

'It's not my fault that this guy is so useless. But I couldn't completely take over his mind when he requested the mission. He was in front of that Tsunade woman, she'll probably notice.'

'Well, we did give him the choice that he either requested a Hyuuga, or we'll kill his family. Guess he's too dense to understand that we're serious.'

The client snorted. 'Don't sound so merciful. You were going to kill him either way.'

'Hmm... true, but in the end, it's your responsibility. To see no Hyuuga, I wonder how Komura-sama will react.'

'Argh, don't rub it in. But didn't you notice? Those two Konoha boys, they should know about the Hyuuga's. The way they didn't reveal anything...'

'Ha, how can I miss it? Well I guess you're not so empty-handed.'

'Course not. But from now on, I can take care of this, alone.'

'Confident aren't we? Well, I'll be nearby if you need me. And just some friendly advice from your senior, if you stay too long in the full-conscious mode, your control will get weaker much faster.'

'Che, I know that. I'm going to switch back. Now go!'

'Of course, _Satoshi-san_.' He smirked before standing up and saying, in a normal tone. 'Well, it was good seeing you. Hope you find it soon, I'm sure those boys will do a good job. Konoha ninja are very reliable. Come over sometime.' With that said, he left the tea house.

Shino, who was observing the client, noticed that he looked very exhausted, perhaps more than when he first came in.

'Lads, if you don't mind, I'll just take a moment.' The client said, and mouthed the words, 'nature calls'.

After he left, the kikkaichuu that was hidden under the table flew back to Shino.

'Heh? Not bad, Shino.' Kiba smirked.

The bug flew onto Shino's fingers and recounted the exact conversation. After he heard the whole thing, the client came back.

'Satoshi-san, are you alright? You look very exhausted.' Shino asked.

'W-what? Oh... I, I'm... alright. J-just tired from t-the trip. You don't mind if we stay a little longer here, d-do you?'

_"He sound__s like he's pleading... and his chakra changed again."_ 'No, of course not.'

While he sat into his seat and rested, Shino told Kiba about the conversation. Kiba's brows creased deeper and deeper as he listened. After Shino finished, Kiba too a deep breath, and exhaled slowly.

'Umm... that's quite, curious? So what do we do now?'

'We play along.'

'But you heard him... he can't stay in full conscious, whatever that is. And look at him now, he's exhausted. I say we-'

'No. The other man may still be nearby.'

'Oh right... then what?'

'We play along. Meanwhile, I'll send a few kikkaichuu to investigate.'

* * *

'Have you checked all the windows?' Tenten asked. 

'Locked.'

'Good. And the children?'

'Asleep.'

Tenten let out a sigh of relief. After somehow making through lunch, entertaining them for the whole afternoon, dinner and more entertainment, the two finally got the children in bed, safe and sound asleep. However, it wasn't easy. Making sure they ate their food properly was one thing, but keeping them entertained and out of trouble for around twelve hours in total was both mentally and physically exhausting. It was currently nine-thirty, and having put the four children in bed, they sat in the living room, with nothing much to do.

'Well, this isn't too bad.' Tenten admitted. 'Although very tiring...'

'Not bad for you perhaps. You handled them fine, and they liked you.'

'And whose fault is it that they don't like you? You were glaring at them. Little kids are scared of intimidating sixteen-year-olds.'

'They were pulling on my _hair_.' Neji deadpanned, as if that explained it all.

'Only because you refused to play with them.' Tenten pointed out. 'I bet if you let them plait your hair or something, they'll like you more.'

Neji could only glare at Tenten for suggesting such an absurd idea.

'Go to sleep.' Neji commanded after a moment of silence.

'And you?'

'I'll walk around and make sure everything's in place.'

Tenten shrugged. 'Okay, night Neji.'

'Hn.'

Tenten walked into one of the two guest bedrooms prepared for Neji and her. She lied down after tucking her headband and weapon pouch under her pillow. She thought about the earlier conversation with Neji, and couldn't help but smile.

Oh yes, Neji would look very pretty in plaits.

* * *

Good? Bad? Anything at all? Please review and let me know!

**--serenitatis417**


End file.
